


The Swiss Massage

by Missyswife37



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missyswife37/pseuds/Missyswife37
Summary: Jensen went on Craigslist to find someone to give him a massage during his vacation.This is a birthday present for my bff cyncitymojo (AKA Birthday brat)
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki
Kudos: 15





	The Swiss Massage

Jensen was going on vacation by himself. He was going to finally lose his gay V card. He had been thinking about it for as long as he'd been planning this trip. He looked on Craigslist, searched for massages, and found one profile that stated he gave full body Swiss massages.

Jensen wrote to the man and asked him for his rates and what his massages consisted of.

The man replied; his name was Jared, he was 37 with an athletic build with an 8" thick cock, the massage consisted of a massage with different oils and he would be totally nude during the process, unless Jensen didn't want that. He also said he worked on the areas that Jensen needed to relieve stress.

Jensen told him that wouldn't be a problem, that he wanted work done on his rear, since he was a virgin bottom. Jared also said if Jensen wanted to, he would be able to touch and play with any area of his in return. Jensen responded that he would love to suck his cock if that would be okay. Of course, the guy agreed, he would love it very much, he enjoys a good blow job and asked Jensen if he would swallow.

Jensen had only given one person a blow job, so he'd never swallowed before, but he had always wanted to.

They made arrangements to meet the day of Jensen's arrival.

When he arrived the next morning, he could hardly wait to get that massage. He went to get an enema kit and cleaned up, took a shower, and went to his appointment. Jensen arrived there just a little early. Jared opened the door and invited him in.

The man who opened the door was hot. He totally misjudged himself. He was tall, at least 6'4" to Jensen's 6'1" and he had long, wavy, brown hair, a chiseled jaw and a nice ass. He had opened the door in nothing but a robe. Jensen looked at him and was very pleased with his choice.

He asked Jensen some questions; like what he wanted out of the experience and what he expected. He then led Jensen to another room with a massage table and asked him to remove his clothes. If he wanted to stay in his underwear it would be alright. Little did he know; Jensen didn't wear any.

Jared left the room so that Jensen could undress and lie down. His body shook in anticipation of the tall man's return. When he did come back into the room, he was also naked. It took Jensen's breath away as he just laid still as not to show his total excitement.

Jared worked on Jensen's back and all areas of his body that needed it. Jensen felt like he was in heaven.

He was fantastic.

Jared rubbed him just where he needed. When he reached Jensen's sweet spot, he took his time massaging it. Touching him with just the right amount of pressure. He wanted this man, he longed to feel him inside of him so deep. He so badly wanted to tell Jared to take him right now, right here. He didn't though. He struggled to hold it in.

Jared worked him oh so right! Light little touches with his fingertips, pressing slowly, getting closer to where no man had ever touched before. His fingers were getting closer and closer to his rose hole, just teasing with a light touch as he kneaded the meat of his round firm bottom.

Finally, he stopped teasing him. Jared slowly circled his bud putting more and more oil as he played with his rim. Jensen wanted to scream.

He waited patiently as Jared put one finger then another into him, rolling them around, putting more oil inside of his rose bud, making Jensen think it was time. Jared wasn't done with him yet. He continued to tease him, massaging him, making him wait.

Jensen had a taste of the man's fingers and his body screamed for more, but Jared told him to roll onto his back. He worked on the front. Jared oiled him up and massaged him all over, taking his time being careful not to miss any area, but making sure not to make him cum.

He rubbed his balls, Oh that felt so good, thought Jensen as Jared carefully rubbed him, receiving the greatest feeling ever. Jared then took hold of Jensen's manhood, stroking it lovingly, all Jensen could do was close his eyes and enjoy the feeling.

Suddenly, he felt Jared's mouth on his cock. "Oh fuck!" he almost came straight away. Jared was using his tongue on his cock and it was fucking great. He licked his shaft going up and down to his balls and then back to the head. Jensen told him to stop, not being able to control himself, thought he would cum in Jared's mouth.

To Jensen's surprise, Jared said it would be ok. If he wanted to then Jared would keep going until he could no longer hold it. Jensen shot his load down Jared's throat, he swallowed his man juice and licked him clean, then asked him again to roll over, he then continued where he had left off.

He applied some more oil on his buns and worked around them and slowly ran his finger down Jensen's crack. He again put one finger then two and then three, working them inside of him, pushing them deeper and deeper.

Putting more pressure on Jensen's prostate so Jensen would push into his hand to get him deeper, still. Jared opened his fingers while rolling them inside of him, making him see white dots form in front of his eyes.

Jared got up onto the table, rubbing Jensen's back, he felt his now hard cock rubbing up and down his crack. Jensen then felt Jared's sizable cock near his hole, he pushed up into Jared, hoping to get him inside. He was so horny, he could hardly wait any longer, he needed it.

Jared was getting him more aroused as Jensen felt that big cock against his entrance, trying hard not to hold his breath as Jared pushed it in slowly as not to hurt him. Jensen felt the cock head pop inside of him. It was fantastic, better than Jensen ever dreamt.

He needed, longed for a cock inside of him for so long. He stayed still for a few minutes to allow Jensen to adjust to his cock, then he pushed in some more. He did this a few more times, until he was fully inside him. Jared would change the rhythm from slow to fast while rolling his hips. He knew what he was doing and Jensen didn't want it to end.

He felt so good. He could feel his precum running out of the tip of his cock, he was getting wetter. He knew that he was wetting the table and he couldn't contain himself anymore. He begged Jared to please fuck him harder, he needed to feel him for days.

Jared didn't need any more convincing, he picked up the pace and slammed his cock deep and hard. Jensen was getting light headed. He fucked him for what felt like hours, but it was only about 20 minutes. Jensen knew he was getting close to cumming, he got thicker and he felt Jared begin to jerk inside of him. Then Jared asked if he could cum inside of him.

Jensen screamed, "Fill me up!" as Jared's hot load filled him to the brim. This was his first time having cum inside of him and it was so hot. When Jared finished, he was going to pull out, but Jensen asked him to keep it in there until he got soft. Jared just laid down, his full weight on him, his strong arms embracing him.

The moment passed, Jared got off the table and went to go wash up. As he was leaving, Jensen asked him to let him do it. He got closer so Jensen could reach his cock. He used his tongue working every inch of Jared's cock making sure that he had cleaned his cock well. This was another first for him, he had never sucked anyone's cock after he had fucked him. He could taste Jared's cum and also taste himself. It was so good.

Jensen was fucked again another 4 times that night and into the morning. He has never been more pleased with Craigslist.

-FIN-


End file.
